Even Though I Don't Know, I'm Still Waiting
by Byakuei
Summary: Green moves to Viridian City to avoid the pain of having to see his best friend and ex-girlfriend together. He doesn't know what to do until one stormy day, he meets a girl with the power to heal wounds, but can she heal the one in his heart? *Rewritten*


**Author's note: Okay, so this is a rewrite of my original because I accidentally overwrote the old one. I feel so stupid T-T. Anyways, whether you think it's good or bad tell, or if you read the first one and thought it was better, that's fine too. I couldn't remember clearly how it went either so...I'm hoping you'll like this one...**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but maybe some of the franchise...as a customer.

* * *

The sky was overcast, not a shred of sun could pierce the thick layers of cloud that draped the city. A man with brown hair stood by the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. He was a young man in his late teens, probably, but his eyes made him seem as if twenty years had struck him overnight. He had a handsome face, but was expressionless. He left his apartment that day knowing it would rain, but he didn't even think to bring his umbrella. When he left the house, it sprinkled on him, but he didn't care.

_Today's still cloudy._

He continued to stare ahead but he wasn't really looking at anything in particular. His green eyes were dull and heavy, like a light dwindling in despair. His mind was elsewhere, most likely the past.

Moments had passed as he silently waited until the bus finally arrived. It snapped him back to reality as the screeching haulted before him. He took a few steps forward until he heard a thud behind him. The man turned around to find a blonde girl on the ground. At first glance, he mistook her for an elementary or middle school student, but judging from her uniform, he immediately knew she was a high schooler from nearby. She must have missed the first bus and came running to catch this one.

"Oh, the poor girl!" said a women.

"Is she alright?" asked another.

"What is that man doing just standing there when such a helpless girl is right in front of him!"

"Has he no shame? Gosh, why are men such jerks nowadays."

He could hear every word they were saying. Frankly, he was annoyed and wanted to yell at them to shut up, but if he did, they'd be right. He was really starting to look as bad as he felt. He examined her once more before making his decision.

The girl tried to pick herself up, but fell back down and writhed in pain while silently cursing. Apparently, she must have twisted her ankle when she fell. The wet ground caused her to slip, but then again, she shouldn't have ran in the first place. She heard footsteps before her and looked up to see who it was.

"Hey," said the man. "Don't take this personally..."

He bent down and scooped her into his arms instantly. She let out a yelp of surprise as he carried her bridal style and into the bus. She blushed at his chivalrous actions and even harder as the women in the bus praised him and commented on how cute they looked. She looked at the man's face and blushed just slightly more after seeing his handsome features up close. He furrowed his brows, irritated at the gossip. The women who were insulting him were now going crazy over him once they saw his face. She could tell he was annoyed, especially since his frown deepened.

He sat her down near the end of the bus, where there were less people and more room. He sat closely by her to make sure she was alright. She fidgeted in her spot uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to do.

_Oh no! Why am I so clumsy? I have to get away before he notices._ She gritted her teeth and wracked her brain for ideas, but none seemed to work.

"How's your ankle?" he asked. Green eyes met Yellow eyes.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for helping me earlier. I may not look like it, but I can handle a fall or two so you don't have to worry about me any more."

He looked at her unconvinced and studies her a bit more and is shocked at finding.

"...Your wounds are gone..."

Alarmed, she begins to panic. Indeed, her scrapes and bruises disappeared.

"U-umm, I-I'm a very fast healer, see? I'm fine! Hehehe..."

_There's something about her..._He eyes her closely and she fidgets under his gaze.

"What's your name?"

"...Yellow." she answers cautiously. As hard as it was, she had to remain polite to avoid suspicion.

"When's your stop?"

"Soon" she replies.

"You're a student from Viridian High?" although he asked in a form of a question, it sounded more like a statement. She nodded at him.

"I'll help you get to school..."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously.

"No thank you, I can't let you do that. You've already helped me a lot, besides, I can't take offers from strangers."

"I'm Green."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Green. There, we're not strangers anymore." He says flatly.

"Eh...but - "

"It's not a problem."

"Don't you have school? You'll be late."

"Not as late as you."

She frowns at him.

"Why are you helping me?" she wonders.

"..."

"...I don't know..."

Yellow looks at him curiously and he turns away. She had been trying to shake him off, but to no avail. On another note, he was quiet yet kind, a really intriguing person. A fleeting warmth seemed to wrap her. Moments pass by silently until she decided to break the ice.

"Green..." he looks at her and she smiles at him, " thanks."

He glances at her with a puzzled look.

"You don't have to thank me."

She shakes her head and replies.

"I want to." Not knowing what else to do he nods at her and averts his attention. He feels an abnormal tingle within.

_What a mysterious person..._Unbeknownst to them, they thought the same thing.

Moments pass by briefly and the bus finally arrives at Viridian High and Green was about to carry Yellow out of the bus. She refused his help and was able to get out, but nearly fell once more so he caught her and picked her up again. She blushes in embarrassment and exclaims.

"Piggy back!" He looks at her for a second before putting her down and bending over to let her climb on to his back.

"Which way is it to the clinic?"

"It's inside that building on the first floor," she points.

"Okay." He gets up easily and begins to walk towards the school.

"Hey Green, won't you get in trouble if you're late? I mean, I'm already late and I don't want to drag you down, too."

"Don't worry, my class doesn't start for another hour. I go to the university close by."

"What, really? I thought you were the same age as or class as me."

"I thought you were a middle schooler." He smirks.

"Hey, I may be small, but I'm definitely seventeen! Don't treat me like a kid," she pouts.

"Hmmm, that's gonna be hard. You look like one and right now, you're acting like one," he teases.

She smacks his shoulder softly and he laughs at her. She smiles when she hears the lightness of his voice and begins to laugh with him.

"What are you doing up so early? Do you normally get ready at this time?" she asks him.

"The sky was cloudy and I couldn't tell what time it was so I thought I might as well get up since I didn't have anything else to do."

"Have you ever heard of an alarm clock?" sh teases.

"Funny, I was going to say that to you," he retorts. She blushes and he smiles. They continue to chit chat as the walk. Without thinking she wrapped her arms tighter around him as warmth spread through her body and even her cheeks.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he'd laughed so freely, honestly. He felt different, strange. She gave him a weird feeling, but he didn't dislike it.

_Even if it's only for a fleeting moment...I'm enjoying this..._ they thought.

"Ah, that way. Down the hall on the right." They took their time as they reached the clinic. Green opens the door and stares eye to eye with a red haired man, presumably the school's doctor.

"Lance!" The doctor looks pass the brunette and finds Yellow strapped around his back.

"Hey!"

"Yellow? What are you doing here...?" he asks while eying Green.

"Umm, you see...I kinda fell and hurt my ankle..haha...?" She notices that his eyebrows twitch and then he sighs.

"Put her on the bed please," said the man, Lance.

Doing as he was told, he carried Yellow toward the bed and gently sat her down.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to leave - " Lance starts but Yellow interupts him.

"It's okay, I trust him." He looks at her dubiously, but she is unwavered. Lance turns his attention towards Green hesitantly who is clearly confused, but looks back at Yellow who continuously stayed firm.

"Alright..." he says.

"Thanks Lance." She smiles widely and then turns her gaze to Green who is obviously lost. "You too, Green."

Green stares at her silently. "You already thanked me" he mumbles.

"I'm going to start now...what ever happens in this room, stays in this room, got it?" he warnes the brunette.

Lance places his hand above Yellows ankle and suddenly a glow emitted from his hands. Green watches with shock and disbelief at the scene before him. The wounds around her leg already disappeared, but now the swell around her ankle was toning down.

_I heard rumors about magic and restoratives powers, but I thought they were all just legends._

"Yellow, you know how many times I've warned you..." said Lance.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!" she frantically waved her arms. "I woke up late so I ran to catch the bus."

"...Just don't let it happen again" he tells her gently and she smiles at him.

"Okay."

Green continued to watch in awe while they calmly chatted. It was clear to him they were close, connected even, but to what degree? Was it really okay for him see this much less even be here? As multiply questions popped into his head, the red head finished his treatment.

"Thanks again, Lance." Her voice echoes into his brain and brings him back. Lance gently pats her on her head and turns to Green to speak.

"What you saw right now must remain a secret between us and the few we've acknowledged. What you saw is real."

"But, how...? How's it possible that powers like yours aren't known or even suspected especially in a city like this?" Green questions.

Yellow shakes her head and replies, "There are hints, rumors don't just start from nowhere. They do get around sometimes, but there has never been enough proof to bring it to light." Lance continues after her.

"There's a legend that foretold a war thousands of years ago. Then existed an ancient race superior to mankind, they were said to be a creation by God and blessed with unimaginable power to guide the planet and its future. It was said that one day, due to a conflict, the world would be thrown into chaos and fall into despair and darkness,but these heavenly beings will come forth and save us from our doom and bring light and happiness back into our world. Many call them angels, the blessed, even children of god..." Lance stops to look at Green who is completely take in by the story. Before continuing, his expression darkens.

"...and also monsters...Those beings became obsessed with power and craved for more. Because of that lust, a war was waged and many lives were lost including innocents and creatures who had no part in the war at all. The many that believed in this wrongdoing stood up to fight against there brethren and hoped to save not only lives, but their souls. There was too much blood spilt on holy land, thus the destruction of their race began. They killed their own brothers as a way to save them from their own demise while saving another kind who resented them and then disappeared from the world so that their existence would no longer cause suffering. The ones who brought the world into chaos were the blessed themselves and that is why they were the ones to end it."

Green listened carefully and slowly pieced the information together.

"So, you and Yellow - "

"Are nothing close to angels, or holy beings. We're just like you, alive because our hearts beat, bleed when we are hurt, cry when we feel pain, and learn through our mistakes," states Lance with his arms folded.

"The few left that went into hiding after the war were our ancestors," said Yellow. "Although we may have abilities that normal people don't, we're barely any different from regular humans, but if word got out that our people actually exist, well I guess we'd probably get new names, heck not even names, we'd probably be a number for an experiment. With today's technology, they can and most likely will."

"This city is sacred, it's the home of the few who are blessed. Yet, not even the city knows about our existence. This very school for 'the gifted' exists to protect 'us'."

"But, this school has been around for hundreds of years..." said Green. "How is it still able to keep such a secret from leaking out?"

Yellow smiles. "Like I said, it's for 'the gifted', I'm here on scholarship as an art student so no one suspects anything as long as I don't use my powers. It's not rare to see someone with exceeding potential and talent walking down the corridors here."

"But we still have to be careful," inserts Lance who gives Yellow a disapproving glare. She glares back and then pouts.

"We can't stay stuck in the past forever, "she says. Triggered by her words, and emotion he tried to bury began to resurface. "What's past is past, ancient history."

"Yellow..." Green speaks softly.

"Yes?"

"...Why are you telling me this?"

She takes a few seconds to ponder out her answer before turning back to his confused form and smiles.

"I don't know."

Green stares at her momentarily, surprised at her answer and a litte irritated.

_I don't know if she's being honest or just mocking me._

Lance glances at the clock on the wall and announces to Yellow.

"You need to get to class, you're late as it is, but I'll try to come up with an excuse to cover up for you."

"Oh shoot, you're right! I'm sorry Green, you're late now, too."

"I don't mind, I've got other things on my mind right now..." _Seriously._

"Okay, see you later!"

Yellow rushes out the door, but Green doesn't even bother to reply. He looks at the ground with conflicting emotions. She turns back for one final glance before leaving.

_I don't know..._

"Yellow might appear to be all smiles, but she's actually pretty cautious," said Lance seriously. "She doesn't trust people that easily, but she made and exception for you."

_Why?_

"You should go to class."

"...Yeah...I'll be going now..."

"See you later Green."

_We don't know that..._

Hours flew by and Green didn't have a clue. He didn't even notice when he got to class or when it finished and was barely awared of where he was going, nonetheless he continued to walk. His mind continued to drift back and forth between the memories and pain.

_...I didn't know what to do..._

**He stood by the fountain as he waited for someone to come.**

**"Green, I need to talk to you," said a pretty girl with brown hair walking up t him.**

**"What do you want?"**

_If only I knew..._

**"Green...I think we should break up."**

**He stares at her as if she were crazy.**

_Why? What happened?_

**"What's wrong with you, why would you say that?"**

_I don't understand..._

**Her blue eyes are moist and glossy.**

**"I can't take it anymore, Green please..."**

**"Blue, you don't know what you're saying."**

**"You don't get it do you..." she whispers.**

_I don't get it..._

**"The one that doesn't know, is you! You don't even know what you want..."**

_I still don't._

**"...but I do..." she continued. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she whispered "Goodbye" and she walked away.**

_I didn't know what to say. I couldn't stop you. I couldn't find a reason to...What would have happened if I knew?_

**"Green..."**

**He turned around to see his best friend. He' been staying home for a couple days since the break up****.**

**"She's been crying for a while now...but she'll be okay."**

_But I won't._

**"..."**

**"Aren't you going to say anything to her? To me?"**

_What can I say? What am I suppose to do?_

**Anger piled up and he lashed out at him.**

**"What do you want from me? What do you want me to say? Tell me, because I don't know, Red!"**

_I still don't!_

**"...We just want you to be okay."**

_...I'm still not..._

**Green turns away from Red without saying anything.**

**"...I love her..." whispers Red.**

_Even though she was mine._

**"I'm sorry..."**

_But I don't blame you..because I loved her too..._

_You're both happy now right? __...__But I'm not..__._

**"Green..." **

_I can still hear her voice._

**"What are you doing?"**

_Why can't I forget?_

**"Green."**

_...Why do I still not know?_

"Green!"

_What am I waiting for?_

A sharp tug pulls him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He regains his composure and sees the younger blonde beside him, hands still clinging to his sleeves. Her expression is that of worry.

"People will look at you funny if you just stand there zoning out." He looks around sees that he's at the gates of Viridian high and how he got here was a mystery for even himself. There were people looking and pointing at him, even girls checking him out.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

He looks down pass her as if he doesn't see her.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?" she inquires. He closes his eyes and suddenly wraps his arms around the smaller girl and pulls her closer. She could feel his body shake.

"I still don't..." his voice trembled and then he lets her go leaving her puzzled. She stares at him and pain tugs against her heart. She clenches her free had against her chest as if she were mimicking it. He opens his eyes and stares off while she gazes into them.

"But I'm still waiting."

_I like it when you're around, I feel warmer and more comfortable...what happened to the you who smiled and laughed at me, with me, _she thought.

"Your eyes are like the clouds." Yellow says to him. Green looks down and matches her gaze. "They're dull and moist, and ready to fall. They move around aimlessly and grow until the moment finally comes. You've been searching right? Going around and trying to figure things out, while your pain continues to build up, but you kept going and you're finally here. It's okay even if you don't know... "

The grey sky had grown dark and heavy. Droplets fell from the sky and soon began to hammer down. Green looked up and stared into the sky. The rain drops fell into his eyes and he rubbed against it, but to his own surprise, tear drops of his own trickled down his cheeks.

"Maybe, that's what you're waiting for... "

He could feel his heart beat faster and heat raging against his cheeks. His body shook harder than before. The trembling of his body made him feel weak so he unexepectedly pulled her into an embrace to steady his body and heart.

_Why do I feel like I need to hold you..._

"Let's stay like this..." he pleaded as he muffled his face into her shoulder. He hid his face and tears so no one else would see. She could feel the burn of her own cheeks and the quickening pace of her heart, but she doesn't deny him. He needed someone right now and that someone was her, but deep down she knew she also wanted to hold him.

_Why am I like this..._

"Okay" she replies with a small smile gracing her lips as she tightened her embrace.

They stood there for what felt like hours, or maybe time wasn't passing at all. Right now, the only thing they could comprehend was that they were there, together, and comfortable. The feeling of warmth, need, and compassion, held them together.

_Why do you make me feel like this..._

It had been a while since he felt like this. He didn't want to let go, not again. The strange, yet inviting feeling he received when she was around was addicting.

_...No, I do know..._

He lifted his head and cupped her chin with one hand. Without warning he dove his lips against hers. Her eyes widen at contact, but she doesn't pull away, instead she lingers momentarily before returning his advance.

They break away for breath and realize what had just occured and blush furiously. As they break away, they notice that the rain had stopped. The clouds had vanished and the sky was bright and blue.

Green looks at Yellow awkwardly, before hugging her once more. He could feel her surprise, her heart beat, and embarrassment because he too was feeling the same thing. He closes his eyes and rests against her. It takes her a few seconds before she relaxes into his arms. She looks at him embarrassed and stutters his name.

"G-Green...?"

"Even though I don't have all the answers..." he turns his head towards her face and smiles.

"I think ...I was waiting for the rain to fall so that the sky would finally clear up, but even though everything will still be wet and cold, the sun will shine...and bring back the warmth."

She smiles at his answer and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ah, so you're okay now. What you were waiting for really came." He tightens their embrace and warmth flutters from his stomach throughout his body.

"Yeah...I was waiting for you."

* * *

Umm, so it's cheesey yes, and oc ish? anyways, i think this one is longer than the first time but hopefully it was still enjoyable.


End file.
